Currently available truck cab and sleeper assemblies may be categorized as being either "modular" or "integral." Modular assemblies consist of separate cab and sleeper structures that are individually mounted to a truck chassis or a common subframe. Access between the cab and sleeper is provided through an opening in a back wall of the cab and a front wall of the sleeper, the openings being connected and sealed against moisture by a flexible "boot." Although the modular assembly has the advantage of allowing the sleeper to easily be removed or replaced, the connecting tunnel between the cab and sleeper provides relatively restricted access.
Integral assemblies provide a cab and sleeper in a single structure, thereby providing unrestricted access between the cab and sleeper. However, because the cab and sleeper are provided in a single structure, it is impossible to remove or replace the sleeper.
Applicant therefore believes that it would be possible and beneficial to provide an improved cab and sleeper assembly.